Maya-Esme Conflict
The conflict between Maya Matlin and Esme Song is known as Mesme (M'aya/'Esme). It began in the second season of Degrassi: Next Class. Conflict History Season 2 In #SquadGoals, Maya is shown to be uncomfortable when she sees Esme and Zig flirting. She accidentally likes a photo of the two of them on Hastygram while trying to zoom in to see if Zig has his arm around Esme. In #TheseAreMyConfessions, Maya sees Zig and Esme hanging out at the party and tells Grace that she thinks Zig and Esme are hooking up. Season 3 In #IRegretNothing, Maya apologizes to Esme for kissing Zig but is not forgiven. When Esme walks to class with Zig, she purposely dumps on Maya, still angry that Maya kissed her boyfriend. In #Woke, Esme is wondering why Maya is taking a lot of money out at an ATM, and is confused when Maya tells her to take care of Zig for her. In #ImSleep, Esme is in tears when she finds Maya on the roof of the school, dying from an overdose. Due to her experience with her mother's own suicide, she lays Maya in prone position, and tells Zig to call 911. She is then shown in the hospital, along with Zig, Grace, Zoë, Miles and Tristan to see if Maya is going to make it or not. She is visibly upset about what happened and is later relieved when Katie tells everyone that she is going to make it. Season 4 In #BackToReality, Zig partners with Maya for an art project, abandoning Esme. Esme chooses to team up with Saad for the project, and strips down for their painting in an attempt to make Zig jealous so that he can focus his attention on Esme instead of Maya. After Esme ends up in detention with Zig, Esme calls Maya crazy for trying to kill herself. Esme seems to resent Maya after her suicide attempt because Esme was the one who found her lying there. She also cannot get the image of Maya's limp body out of her head and claims that she has been getting nightmares again. In #Fire, Maya eats Esme's weed brownies. Later, Esme finds Zig with Maya in her tent causing Esme to hyperventilate and become upset. Esme hatches a plan to pull Zig's attention away from Maya and pretends to go into anaphylactic shock from a bee sting. As she calls out for help, Zig and Maya exit the tent to help her. When they find out she had faked the allergic reaction, Zig breaks up with Esme the next morning. In #Obsessed, Esme finds out that Zig is going to prom with Maya and accuses him of wanting to get back together with Maya. Esme threatens to kill herself but leads Zig away from Maya and prom to talk with Maya's permission. Zig tells Esme to stop acting crazy, to which she responds with her thinking that he likes his girls crazy referring to Maya. In #KThxBye, Maya begins to search for Zig as he has been gone for a long time. She finds Esme talking to herself and asks if she is okay. Esme replies that none of this would have happened if Maya had left them alone. Maya asks where Zig is and Esme looks to where he fell. As Maya goes down to check on him, Esme slowly walks away. Zig denies that Esme pushed him, though Maya looks worried that she may hurt someone else. Zig almost reveals to Maya that Esme has not been okay since they found Maya. Esme tries to make a plan that will stop Zig from getting back together with Maya. It is later revealed that she was behind the bomb threat before prom. Maya informs Ms. Grell of Esme's current mental state despite Zig's requests not to say anything. Trivia *They have both lost a loved one to suicide. **Maya lost her boyfriend, Campbell Saunders, in season 12. **Esme's mom killed herself when she was 10 years old. *They have both dated Zig Novak. *They both have kissed Miles Hollingsworth, but only Maya dated him. *They both have been slut-shamed by Tristan Milligan due to them being a love interest of Miles Hollingsworth. *They have both been involved in love triangles with Tristan and Miles. *They both have had a conflict with Zoë Rivas. *They both have been known to suffer from some form of a mental illness; Maya with depression and Esme with her apparent PTSD, as well as a currently severe, unknown, and undiagnosed, mental illness. *Despite having a conflict, the two have helped each other when they were at their worst. **Esme helped save Maya when she attempted suicide, and Maya helped Esme by calling Ms. Grell when she had a breakdown at graduation. Gallery Screenshot 2017-01-08 at 4.16.17 PM.png 56666767.png 65666yyyy.png 8787878.png C1lhe0KXUAE5tko.jpg C1lhe0GWEAMBuM5.jpg Dnc401.jpg Category:Degrassi: Next Class Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:DNC Season 2 Category:DNC Season 3 Category:DNC Season 4